Vehicles such as automobiles and trucks are frequently displayed in auto shows, in automobile showrooms, etc. These vehicles can be stationarily displayed or mounted onto a cart for movement about a display arena.
Prior art devices used as carts for moving a displayed vehicle have included a movable frame having a display surface fixed onto the frame. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,791 wherein wheels of the displayed vehicle are supported by the display surface and limited movement of the displayed vehicle is provided upon movement of the display cart. When changing the direction of movement of the displayed vehicle, the entire vehicle is rotated together with the fixed display surface and frame.
No conventional devices are known which provide a universally movable display cart and rotatable display surface that does not require rotation of the displayed vehicle in order to change the direction of movement of the vehicle displayed.